Bobby Goldsboro
Bobby Goldsboro (born January 18, 1941)[2] is an American pop and country singer-songwriter. He had a string of pop and country hits in the 1960s and 1970s, including his signature No. 1 hit "Honey", which sold over one million copies in the United States. Biography Early life Goldsboro was born in Marianna, Florida.[2] In 1941, his family moved 35 miles north from Marianna to Dothan, Alabama.[1] He graduated from Dothan High School in 1959 and later enrolled at Auburn University. Goldsboro left college after his second year to pursue a musicalCAREER. He played guitar for Roy Orbisonfrom 1962 to 1964. Career Goldsboro's soloCAREER picked up steam with the top ten hit "See the Funny Little Clown". TheSINGLE, written by Goldsboro, reached No. 9 on the U.S. national charts in early 1964. It sold over one million copies and was awarded agold disc.[2] It was to be the first of a string of similar awards. Goldsboro would go on to have 16 Top 40 hits on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and 12 on the country chart.[1][3]In 1966 he recorded "It's Too Late" with "Too Many People" on the B-side. Although Goldsboro was not a prolific performer of dance music, both of these songs were huge hits on the Northern soul scene in Great Britain and were played extensively.[4] His biggest hit was 1968's "Honey", a tearjerker about the death of man's lover.[1][3] The song, written by Bobby Russell, was recorded in one take.[5] It became the largest-selling record in the world for 1968 and topped the Hot 100 for five weeks, reached number two in the UK Singles Chart on two separate occasions (1968 and 1975),[6] and was a number one single in Australia.[2] It also became his first country hit.[citation needed] From 1973 to 1975, Goldsboro hosted the successful syndicated television variety series The Bobby Goldsboro Show. One of Goldsboro's compositions, "With Pen in Hand", was recorded by several artists, including a Grammy-nominated pop version by Vikki Carr that reached the "Top 40", in 1969; Johnny Darrell had taken the song to No. 3 on the US country chart a year earlier.[7] In 1970 Della Reese included a cover on her album Black Is Beautiful. Goldsboro's "The Cowboy and the Lady" became a "Top 10" country hit as "The Cowgirl and the Dandy" for Brenda Lee in 1980; Dolly Parton had also covered it in 1977, and John Denver had a hit with the song in 1981. "Summer (The First Time)", a 1973 reminiscence about a 17-year-old boy's first sexual experience with a 31-year-old woman, was a Top 20 hit in the U.S. and reached number 9 in the UK.[8] It was voted the all-time greatest "summer" song in England's history.[citation needed] Using a repeating piano riff, 12-string guitar, and an orchestral string arrangement, the song was suggestive enough to spark some controversy[clarification needed]. A follow-up, "Hello Summertime", was written by Roger Cook and Roger Greenaway and hit No. 14 in the UK in late 1974.[6][8] In the 1990s, he composed the music for the CBS situation comedy Evening Shade. In 1995, he created the fifty-two episode children's television series The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon. Goldsboro voiced all the characters, wrote all the scripts, and played all the musical instruments.[9] Goldsboro is also an accomplished oil painter.[10] Discography Albums Singles Key: 1 Indicates titles that were awardedGOLD disc status.[2] Category:1941 births